


Tee Time

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Gift Fic, Fluff, M/M, disney movie argument, memes galore lol, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: When Kuroo and Tsukishima fight about trivial things, there is only one way to solve their problems.





	Tee Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> This entire fic is a meme.

The tension was palpable, angry sparks zapping through the air.

"I'm telling you," Kuroo insisted.

"You can tell me all your want, doesn't mean I'll listen," Tsukishima was quick to retort.

Kuroo wished he could remember exactly how they had gotten to this place. It was rare for Kuroo to find himself fighting with his boyfriend.

He couldn't pinpoint when it got so intense, but it most likely started when Tsukishima pulled out The Good Dinosaur and declared it to be the best Pixar movie.

"The... Good Dinosaur..." Kuroo sputtered. Did anyone else even remember that film existed? "Babe... I think your bias is showing..."

Look, it was on brand for Tsukishima, Kuroo could agree with that for sure. But...

"No, it has nothing to do with my... appreciation for dinosaurs."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, clearly finding that difficult to believe. Tsukishima simply clicked his tongue. "Okay, that is a small part of it... " He rolled his eyes. "Okay then, what is the best Pixar movie in _your_ opinion? I swear if you tell me Cars, we're getting a divorce."

"Pfft! No, not that! It's Toy Story. The trilogy is amazing and wraps up nicely!" Kuroo nodded sagely. It was the obvious right answer, even with the uncertainty of Toy Story 4 looming on the horizon. "Plus, there's a dinosaur in it, so that can satisfy your dino needs."

Tsukishima's face fell. "Eh, Toy Story? It's okay, I guess."

"Okay?! Just okay?!"

Kuroo decided that response was far worse than anyone saying Cars was their favorite Pixar movie.

And so now, here they were, arguing.

"Babe," Kuroo urged. "It's okay to be wrong."

"Are you giving yourself a pep talk?" Tsukishima snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

Kuroo sighed, tilting his head back and forth. "Well... it seems we've come to an impasse."

"Mmm..." Tsukishima nodded, turning towards the window to check the weather. It was a nice enough day for it...

Yes, it was rare that Kuroo found himself fighting with his boyfriend, but when they did fight, there was only one good way to solve their problems...

"Two for a round of mini-golf please," Kuroo smirked, slamming his money on the kiosk desk and looking up at Terushima Yuuji.

The idiot had been working at the mini-golf course for the past few months, but not because he wanted or needed a job. Currently, he was being punished for diving into the mini-golf pond when he missed a hole-in-one on the final hole. It had been funny at the time, but Terushima certainly wasn't laughing now. Not when he was forced to dress in the stuffy Putt-Putt Castle green polo shirt, and deal with dumbasses like Kuroo and Tsukishima.

However, he still regretted not finishing first in that epic game. He would beat Futakuchi one of these days. He swore on the ugly green polo shirt, or so he declared passionately to Kuroo when he was drunk one night.

Currently however Terushima was trapped in the kiosk, staring at the two guys in front of him. He raised his eyebrow. "So, what did you two dorkwads fight about this time?"

Terushima was more than familiar with how Kuroo and Tsukishima worked. They would fight about something fairly inconsequential (because when did they ever fight about something real), and then they would show up to play a round of mini-golf to determine who was correct in the fight.

It wasn't a very sound solution and usually resulted in one them being disgruntled for the rest of the night, until they started making out and all would eventually be forgotten. The road to the make out session was long, yes, but hey, they had fun along the way.

"This beautiful idiot seems to think The Good Dinosaur is the best Pixar movie of all time." Kuroo snorted, gesturing to his less than happy boyfriend.

Terushima folded his arms. "Wait... what movie is that? I don't think I even saw it."

"'Course you didn't," Tsukishima clicked his tongue. He sighed heavily, as if explaining this movie to Terushima was the biggest burden the blond ever faced. "It's the movie about the dinosaur-"

"I mean, I assumed! Is he good too?" Terushima smirked, leaning over the counter of the kiosk.

"You know what-"

"Okay, okay, I'll try and check it out! What did Kuroo say his favorite was?"

"Toy Story. The _correct_ answer," Kuroo insisted.

"Okay, so, you're both wrong. Up is obviously the best Pixar movie-"

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Wrong."

"Basic," Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

Of course, Terushima would like Up. In fact, he probably cried like a baby in Futakuchi's arms at the beginning of the movie, and Terushima probably quoted Dug's 'I have just met you and I love you' line to Futakuchi on a regular basis.

"Hey, at least I didn't say Cars," Terushima muttered.

"Fair enough," Tsukishima nodded. It was good they could all agree about one thing at least. What self-respecting person over the age of ten would actually say Cars is their favorite Pixar movie?

"Can you just give us the clubs man?" Kuroo asked, leaning against the kiosk.

"I mean, you are holding up the line," Terushima said, glancing to the empty spots behind Kuroo and Tsukishima. He reached behind him and pulled out the tallest golf clubs they had (which were still pretty short). "Here you go. What color balls you want?"

"Heh," Kuroo smirked but Tsukishima nudged him.

"Orange," he said.

"Red for me!" Kuroo reached forward to grab the red ball off the counter and they started on the path.

"Good luck!" Terushima called out. "I hope you have fun watching The Good Dinosaur later!"

"Hey! I have the power of god and Toy Story on my side! To infinity and beyond!" Kuroo called out, zooming towards the first hole. He didn't need to look at his boyfriend to know his face was probably bright red.

Putt-Putt Castle was what one would expect from a mini-golf course. It was medieval themed, so of course, one hole had a castle, one had a windmill, there were scattered decorations of knights, horses, and princesses, and one hole even had what was now a deformed wizard after someone threw their golf club right through the dude's head. Kuroo was happy he missed witnessing that.

There was a large pond in the middle and the course looped around it. It led up to a tall waterfall and there was one hole that hooked around the water and led them back down to the beginning of the course.

They both knew the course by heart.

In fact, they shared their first kiss up by the waterfall. There was a small lookout point on at the top hole. It overlooked the small pond and water fountain. During one of their spats, Kuroo took Tsukishima over there and kissed him. He couldn't really remember why they were arguing at the time (that was usually how these mini-golf challenges went) but he did remember how beautiful Tsukishima pale skin looked in the moonlight that night, the glowing lights on the waterfall reflecting off his skin.

Even now, with his angry, furrowed brow, Tsukishima looked beautiful. Unfair.

"Should we flip to see who goes first?" Kuroo asked and Tsukishima nodded, pulling a coin from his pocket.

"I call tails," he said, and flipped it up, letting the coin land on the ground. Heads.

"Oh, ho, ho look who's off to a good start!" Kuroo smirked, leaning forward on his golf club.

"You say that every time and then you end up losing," Tsukishima scoffed.

"Listen, sometimes, I can't stand looking at your beautiful face pouting all the time, so I let you win." He wiggled his butt and placed his red ball on the green, getting ready to aim.

"Sure. I'm sure that's what it is," the blond snorted, looking at him in disbelief.

The first hole was simple. Probably to help little kids think they could handle this course no problem. It wasn't exactly challenging, but there were a few evil holes.

"You ready for this expert putt?" Kuroo asked.

"Please, go ahead," Tsukishima said, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"There's a way to putt perfectly, Kei," he smirked, tapping the putter against the ground.

"Enlighten me," he muttered, voice falling flat.

"First, you gotta really line everything up." Kuroo held the putter up and aimed the handle directly towards the hole. "Then you gotta imagine the curve of the ball from where you hit it. It's all geometry babe."

"Right," Tsukishima snorted.

"Here goes," he said. He drew back the putter and tapped it forward, so the ball curved slightly to the right. The landed towards the back of the hole, pressed against one of the bricks. Of course, he missed the hole completely, but Kuroo shrugged his shoulders back. "Tada."

"What is 'tada'?" Tsukishima asked, raising his eyebrow.

"This is exactly what I planned!" Kuroo said, walking down the course to stand by the ball.

"It is? You planned to have it close to the wall?" he asked, a playful lilt in his voice.

"Uh huh! This spot is optimal for putting!"

"Yes, next to the wall," Tsukishima nodded, his eyebrow quirked. He leaned down, placing down the orange ball on the green. Tsukishima glanced at the hole and gently moved the putter back, tapping the ball down the course. It rolled mostly straight, though it curved, ending just a few inches away from the hole.

"Nice try," Kuroo smirked, shooting finger guns at him.

Tsukishima walked up to his ball and stared flatly at Kuroo while he gently tapped it in. "At least I'm not next to the wall."

In the end, Kuroo got a three while Tsukishima walked away with a two.

The first few holes were mostly simple, and Kuroo and Tsukishima stayed close in score. On hole two, Kuroo scored a two and Tsukishima scored a three, but later on they both scored two and then Tsukishima pulled ahead when Kuroo accidentally hit his ball into a tiny sand trap.

Though Kuroo noticed Tsukishima did seem quieter than normal. Even when they fought, mini-golf always cheered them up. However, Tsukishima didn't even seem to care about Kuroo's competitive quips.

Then came hole number seven, the three-hole hole. It was famous for being cursed, since the three holes which ultimately led to the final hole were unpredictable. For awhile, everyone believed if one were to hit it down the left hole, it would guarantee an automatic hole-in-one. However, that theory was quickly debunked a few games later when hitting it to the left actually got the ball the furthest away from the final hole.

Kuroo was convinced it changed on a daily basis, but it was probably more about the angle and velocity at which he hit his ball. Why ruin magic with math?

"I wonder which one is special today..." Kuroo tapped his chin.

"Who knows," Tsukishima shrugged. "But you're going first, so test one out for me."

"What!?" Kuroo blinked. "Maybe I won't tell you where the ball lands," he snorted.

"I'll go look myself then."

Kuroo twisted his lips, frowning at his boyfriend. If Tsukishima won this, it meant he would have to sit and actually watch The Good Dinosaur again. Of course, getting to see Tsukishima looking all cute and happy while they watched the movie would probably make it worth it, but Kuroo's pride was also on the line.

He placed the ball down and decided to aim towards the right. With Kuroo's horrid luck, the ball bounced against a tiny pebble he must not have seen and awkwardly swerved towards the middle hole. It went down the tube and eventually spit back out on the other side.

Kuroo dashed towards the other side side of the green, watching as his ball rolled out of the middle hole and down towards the main hole. Kuroo's eyes widened as the ball stopped right before the hole, just an inch away. "Dammit!" he yelled and suddenly Tsukishima was peering over his shoulder.

"Seems the middle is good today."

"Oi!" Kuroo snorted. "If you knock my ball away... we will get that divorce."

"Sure," Tsukishima shrugged at the very empty threat.

Gently he tapped his ball forward, watching as it rolled down the middle slot. He walked casually forward, watching as it pressed against Kuroo's ball.

"Aw babe," Kuroo said, leaning towards Tsukishima. "Our balls are kissing-"

Tsukishima immediately pushed Kuroo's face out of the way as he tapped his ball in, not touching Kuroo's.

"Well," Kuroo frowned, hitting his own in immediately afterwards. "At least you didn't ruin my shot."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Of course not. I'm playing fair," he smirked, "and winning." He grabbed the score card from Kuroo to enter their numbers.

"For now," Kuroo smirked, climbing up the stairs towards the next hole.

They began to climb the stairs to head up to the tall waterfall hole. Hole number thirteen. Though Kuroo honestly considered it to be a lucky hole, since he usually got to steal a kiss or two up there, especially if the place wasn't busy.

At the top, Kuroo immediately bounded over to the lookout point. "C'mon Kei! C'mere!" he smiled and held his hand out to him.

Tsukishima frowned. "I'm winning. I want to keep winning. Stop trying to distract me."

"Eh!?" Kuroo pouted. Normally Tsukishima would always let Kuroo kiss him here, but today he didn't seem to be in the mood.

Maybe he was more upset than Kuroo realized.

"It's your turn," Tsukishima said, and Kuroo blinked, nodding as he stepped over to the course. He placed his ball down and smirked as he tapped it, letting it roll down the long hill. If anyone got a hole-in-one on this course, they won 5 bucks and a free game of mini-golf. It was rare that it ever happened, though once Kuroo's uncle had won. He gave it to Kuroo instead.

He turned towards Tsukishima, a playful glint in his eye. He wanted him to have fun, even if this had all come about because of a silly fight.

Dashing down the hill, he ran down the green instead of taking the stairs. As a kid, he always did this, but as an adult, well... he still usually did. He laughed when he got the to bottom, looking at how both of their balls seemed to be far from the hole.

"Neither of us were close. I really could've used that free game!" Kuroo said, he said, snapping his fingers.

"I think you can afford mini-golf," Tsukishima said, walking down the steps.

Something didn't feel right, and Kuroo was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Hey... Kei... are you okay? You seem... I dunno... _actually_ mad?"

"Hm..." Tsukishima muttered, tapping his putter against the ground. "I'm not mad."

"Yeah, right," Kuroo snorted. He slowly stepped forward, taking Tsukishima's hands in his own. "Look, I think I know you well enough by now to know something isn't right. I mean even when we have these silly fights, we both have fun doing this. This is the best part of our 'arguments!'"

A small smiled appeared on Tsukishima's face. "Yeah... it is the best part. Especially when you're losing like this."

"Hey! Shut up! Don't change the subject! Are you really upset that I teased you about The Good Dinosaur?"

Tsukishima immediately looked down, shrugged his shoulder, and retreated into himself, like when he was dealing with something too painful to admit. He'd gotten much better at speaking his mind, but sometimes...

"Kei..." Kuroo whispered, cupping his cheeks. He turned the blond's face to meet his, staring into his golden eyes. "I love you... and no matter what you say, I'm not going to actually judge you or anything. I'm never serious about teasing you when it comes to things that are important to you."

"The more I thought about you hating it the more... frustrated I got," he admitted finally.

"First off, I don't hate it, and second off, why? You never care when I don't like something. I mean we have these... joke arguments but..."

"I know but..." he trailed off. Tsukishima's cheeks flushed, his face bright red. He bit down on his lip and sighed. "In... The Good Dinosaur... the two main characters, Arlo and Spot don't have to _talk_ to connect. They find comfort in each other, despite being... so different. And that's how... I feel about you. You make me feel comfortable... you remind me of... family."

Kuroo immediately pressed his lips against Tsukishima's; he couldn't help it. Of course Tsukishima would feel upset about Kuroo not realizing how this movie could relate to Tsukishima's own feelings! It was personal; it held more depth than other movies they had fought about.

Kuroo brushed his thumbs over Tsukishima's pale cheeks, and held him so close, not caring they were practically making out on the mini-golf course.

"Also..." Tsukishima breathed. "I really do like dinosaurs."

Kuroo chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to Tsukishima's. "I know you do, Kei."

Kuroo didn't want to pull back, but they did have a mini-golf game to finish. "How about no matter who wins, we go home and watch The Good Dinosaur?"

Tsukishima smirked. "Maybe we could watch Toy Story after it."

"I sure as hell wouldn't mind that! But first, I gotta kick your ass," he smirked.

"In your dreams," Tsukishima said, moving away from him to tap the ball in one more time.

Things began to feel normal as they made their way through the back nine. Kuroo was happy to see Tsukishima cheering up, back to his competitively playful self. Of course the final, eighteenth hole, loomed on the horizon.

The spinning arms of the windmill slowly rotated. It was next to impossible to get a hole-in-one on the final hole, since the spinning arms usually hit the ball back, blocking it from getting it in on the first try.

Kuroo and Tsukishima were tied now, and Kuroo supposed ending things on a tie would make sense, since they already agreed to watch both movies.

"Alright, time to meet my end," Kuroo muttered, letting the ball drop on the course. It bounced once and he stopped it with his foot. His technique of holding the putter up and aiming carefully had now been replaced by a much faster technique of whacking the ball and hoping it went somewhere.

He slammed his putter against the red ball, watching as it hit the windmill, rolling immediately back to him. "Dammit!" he cursed and behind him he heard Tsukishima snicker. "Don't laugh! You're gonna have to do this in a minute!"

"Mhm..." Tsukishima snorted again.

Kuroo hit at the ball a few more times before he finally slipped by one of the arms, hearing the red ball clatter as it returned to the main kiosk. "Hah! Only took 4 tries! Good luck," he smirked.

Tsukishima slowly leaned down to place his ball at the edge of the green. (Kuroo would've been lying if he said he didn't check out Tsukishima's ass every time). He adjusted his stance and watched as the windmill moved around and around, very intent on watching the rotation.

Finally he nodded his head and swung, his ball passing by and down into the slot. A hole-in-one! "I beat you," he smirked, leaning on his club.

Kuroo's eyes were wide. "Absolute... mad lad!" he breathed, cheering as he ran over to Tsukishima. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I can't even be mad because you just defeated the 18th hole windmill and holy shit, I... am so proud!" he said, pretending to wipe a tear away.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, a smile pulling across his lips. "C'mon... let's get out of here," he chuckled, tugging his overly-excited boyfriend back to where Terushima looked bored out of his mind in the kiosk.

"So... who won?" he asked.

"Kei!" Kuroo said, slinging his arm around Tsukishima's neck. "But... we decided to watch both movies anyway." He kissed Tsukishima's cheek.

" _And_ you're both disgusting again," Terushima snorted, taking the golf clubs back from them. "I'm supposed to tell you it's half-off if you play a second round, but I have a feeling you're just gonna go home."

"Yeah," Tsukishima said, a small smile on his lips. "I think we're good. See you."

"You're just saying that cause you won!" Kuroo snorted, waving goodbye to Terushima as they walked back towards the parking. Really he was happy to go home. Mini-golf was always fun, but spending quality time snuggled up to Tsukishima on their couch was his favorite thing.

"You didn't actually think you were going to win?" Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo could only shrug. "I dunno, maybe this was gonna be my time to shine."

"I'll let you believe that," Tsukishima said.

"Aren't I lucky?" Kuroo chuckled, nuzzling his cheek.

"You're embarrassing, that's for sure," Tsukishima snorted, pushing his face away. "But... I guess that's what happens when you're family..." he muttered, lacing their hands together, holding them behind his back.

"I love you, Kei. And I'm ready to watch dinosaur movies all night."

Tsukishima's eyes widened. "Does this mean we can watch The Land Before Time too?"

"Hell yes!" Kuroo smirked.

Honestly, if it meant something to Tsukishima and made him smile, Kuroo would've watched any movie he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Cars is my favorite Pixar movie. 
> 
> This fic is 100% written for Adriana because she is the literal best. LOOOL I feel like I basically just tried to copy things I know you like and then upped the meme-lordiness by like 200% LOL. I apologize for that cause honestly you deserve all the amazing things, but TBH i hope this made you laugh. I'm gonna get sappy and really this is just for her but w/e everyone can read it LOL! Thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for. We've had so many amazing times this year, between AX (seriously it was the best AX i've ever had, I can't even stress that enough) and macrons and seeing awful movies together, I seriously can't imagine what I would do without you. You've been reading my shit for years and somehow putting up with me for that long too. This year has been so weird for me, fandom wise especially and I really appreciate you being there through all my bullshit and just listening to me complain. I JUST REALLY APPRECIATE YOU, OKAY? I'm so proud of you for being amazing this year and finishing so many fics (LML, PURGE both amazing) and taking on ATLA which I know you've been dying to write. I know I don't normally write ur boos, but I hope you love this either way and Merry Christmas! ILU SO MUCH!!!!!!!
> 
> Everyone should go read Adriana's [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya) cause she writes WAY better Kurotsuks than me ahahaha <3
> 
> Thanks to Lizi for beta-ing for me!! Also Titles lol  
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter!


End file.
